


What To Expect

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Marking, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, daehyun is kinky as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: Youngjae is determined to make one of Daehyun's fantasies come true.





	What To Expect

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request that got too long to put in my one-shots collection.
> 
> from: tieduppie (tumblr): "youngjae tying daehyun and zelo together?? idk i love the idea of him teasing them like that bc im terrible"

Junhong really should have known better than to challenge Youngjae. He should have been the bigger person and ignored it. He should know better than to let Daehyun talk him into helping him with his stupid, dumb, karma-building prank.  _ Why can’t he ever say no to his hyungs’ requests? _

There are plenty of people out there who, when finding themselves the subject of a prank, just laugh it off and not be at all interested in revenge.

But when Youngjae unfolded all of his socks and mismatched them, Junhong declared war.

 

But he didn’t lock his door.

 

Junhong looked around blearily, craning his neck awkwardly to see over Daehyun. “Where’s Jonguppie hyung?” he asked, voice resembling that of a sick frog.

 

Daehyun doesn’t sleep in pants, and Junhong doesn’t sleep with a shirt on. Daehyun’s bare legs, splayed out over his own, are very distracting from his mission to wiggle free. Daehyun’s face against his bare chest is a lot worse. At least they balance each other out.

 

Daehyun is near impossible to wake up. When he does, they recruit Yongguk––who comes in to wake them up––to free them, but he just giggles, takes a picture, and leaves. Then they try Himchan––who’s apparently been looking for them––, and he just openly guafs, also takes a picture (in which Junhong is trying to hide his face in daehyun’s chest, but Daehyun is also trying to keep his face hidden in  _ Junhong’s  _ chest, so it doesn’t really work,) and leaves. Jongup gets back from his morning gym visit or whatever he was doing in the morning, blinks widely and mumbles: “this isn’t what I expected.”

Junhong pauses as he’s about to resort to begging for Jongup to help them. “What do you mean what you  _ expected _ ?” He narrows his eyes and grunts, trying to shift around to see his roommate better.  _ “ _ You _ knew  _ about this! _ ”  _ he accuses.

Jongup dropped his back on his bed. “All I  _ knew _ was that I’d be getting free dinner tonight and tomorrow because I carried Daehyun into our room for Youngjae hyung.” He sits down on his bed and studies the pair stuck together on Junhong’s. “I didn’t think to ask why…” he mumbles.

“Jongup-ah,” Daehyun speaks up, craning his neck uselessly. “If you untie us, I’ll buy you dinner tonight, tomorrow, and the day after.”

Jongup shrugs. “Okay.” He strides across the gap between the beds and hovers over them. “Um,” he hesitates, “which end should I start at?”

“Top.”

“Bottom.”

Junhong and Daehyun answer at the same time, and Jongup frowns. “Middle it is, then,” he compromises for them. He swings one leg over all of theirs, then leans over them and takes hold of the knot above the middle of where their chests meet.

“Jeez,” Jongup mutters, inspecting the knot. “Was Youngjae hyung a sailor in a past life or something?”

“Can you not get it undone?” Junhong asks, worried that their only hope of rescue has failed.

“No, I can,” Jongup says, fumbling with and tugging at the rope. “It’s just… really thick. He must’ve looped it at least twenty times.”

“Great,” Junhong groans, letting his head fall back and rolling his eyes.

Daehyun does his absolute best to avoid staring at the throat bared right before his eyes. He’s been painfully turned on this entire time, focusing all his energy on  _ not _ popping a boner. Because, well. Being pressed flush against the maknae, even despite the layer of clothing between them, just so happens to be his perfect storm. Especially when he’s not wearing pants. Yeah, that would be bad.

  
  


“You promised!”

Youngjae looks up from his phone when Daehyun barges into his room, watching him plainly. When he doesn’t say anything more, Youngjae turns back to his phone.

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae sighs as Daehyun stomps over and snatches the device from his hands, tossing it onto the bed. He’s still wearing his pajamas, which consist of a way-too-large t-shirt that reaches the middle of his thighs and underwear.

“Yes, hyung?” he asks sweetly, throwing a smile onto his face.

Daehyun drops himself onto the bed heavily, right on top of Youngjae’s legs. “Oh, stop acting so innocent.”

“Innocent of what?” Youngjae winces as Daehyun’s weight crushes his shins.

Daehyun clenches his fists and stares at the ceiling. “You knew! You did it on purpose because you  _ knew _ !”

“Daehyun, I’ve done a lot of things lately,” Youngjae says. “You’re going to have to specify.”

It’s obvious that Daehyun knows Youngjae is completely aware of what he did, but he gives in anyway.

“You had me  _ moved  _ while I was  _ asleep,”  _ he begins, hissing, “and  _ tied me  _ to the  _ maknae.” _

“Aw, how’d you know it was me?” Youngjae tsks. “And here I thought I could trust Jonguppie––”

“Jongup only confirmed what I already knew, Jae,” Daehyun snaps at him. He flops back and covers his face with his hands. “I should have never told you about that. Why did I agree to go out that night?”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, Daehyun.” Youngjae says, raising an eyebrow.

“… you know. That thing.”

“No, I don’t know what  _ thing.” _

“The…” Daehyun sighs, hands still over his face. “The thing I told you about that night a few weeks ago when I got really drunk and you asked me what kind of porn I watch?”

“Ah, yes, that night.”

“You weren’t as drunk as I thought you were, were you?”

“You know I don’t like to drink,” Youngjae confirms.

Daehyun props himself up on his elbows. “But then what were you drinking?”

Youngjae laughs. “Soda. Then water.”

“Should’ve known,” Daehyun mutters.

Youngjae keeps snickering. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference after the first couple drinks I fed you.”

Daehyun doesn’t respond, electing to pout and turn over onto his side to curl into Youngjae’s lap. He makes a satisfied hum when Youngjae runs his fingers through his hair and rests his other hand on the side of his hip.

“How did Junhonggie react to the whole thing?” he asks.

Daehyun huffs, but it turns into a groan as Youngjae massages his scalp. “I was a little busy trying not to pop a boner and start humping him, Jae.”

“Well, I’m glad you managed to control yourself.”

“Yeah, me too,” Daehyun mutters. “You know I would have totally blamed you if that happened, right?”

“But it didn’t,” Youngjae says, scratching at the nape of Daehyun’s neck. “Not yet.”

“Not––what are you planning?” Daehyun cranes his neck to look at him, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a line.

“Nothing you won’t enjoy.” Youngjae flashes a smile at him.

Daehyun rotates onto his stomach, bending his legs at the knees so that his feet are in the air, and he rests his chin on Youngjae’s stomach. “You didn’t… are you actually gonna ask him if he’ll do it?” Daehyun tries to tell himself not to get his hopes up at one of his greatest fantasies coming true, but he just can’t help it.

“Not yet,” Youngjae says. “But I’ll catch him tonight after his shower.”

Daehyun licks his lips, imagining the maknae writhing against him, pressed as close as possible, naked and panting. He suddenly wonders how many times Youngjae would be able to get them both to cum.

“Ew, go drool on someone else’s lap,” Youngjae says, shoving at Daehyun and breaking him out of his daydream.

His hand flies to his mouth, red stinging his cheeks. “I wasn’t drooling!” he hisses.

“Might as well have been,” Youngjae says with a snort. “You better keep yourself under control, ‘cause I’m not gonna help you deal with your dick at eleven in the morning.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes and settles his head back down in Youngjae’s lap. “I can take care of my own dick perfectly well any time of day, thank you very much,” he mutters.

“Whatever you say,” Youngjae sings. He reaches over and pats Daehyun’s butt, earning himself a half-hearted glare. “Anyway. I’ll let you know how it goes. Just…”

“I won’t get my hopes up,” Daehyun lies. His hopes are soaring, and he knows that’s not necessarily a good thing, and that Youngjae can certainly tell.

Youngjae sighs. “Uh-huh. Who knows, maybe he’s just as kinky as you are.”

“That’s a high bar,” Daehyun says vaguely, and Youngjae raises a brow.

“And here I thought I knew everything there was to know about you,” he murmured thoughtfully. “I guess this will call for some experimenting.”

Daehyun yelps with surprise when Youngjae swiftly smacks his ass, quickly executing a duck and roll off the bed, hands shielding his behind.

Youngjae’s rolling around on his comforter laughing. “You should see your face,” he chokes out between giggles.

“Yes, well, I’m glad you find my humiliation entertaining,” Daehyun says, rubbing the area Youngjae hit.

Youngjae stills and faces him, an easy smile on his face. “Oh, c’mon, Dae. You know I’m just teasing you. Your humiliation is nothing short of absolutely arousing.”

Daehyun scowls. And Youngjae thinks  _ he’s _ the kinky one. “Kinky motherfucker,” he spits out, kicking the bed before he leaves the room. He and Youngjae… play around. It’s never anything more than handjobs or, if one of them is feeling particularly inspired, the occasional treat of a blowjob. But Youngjae knows full well of Daehyun’s interest in the maknae, sees the heated, longing looks and heart eyes he bats in Junhong’s direction when he’s too tired to think any better and control himself.

And Daehyun knows that Youngjae is aware of all this because when he finally came up with enough courage to admit it to him, the response he’d gotten was a nonchalant, very Youngjae-styled “I know.”

Daehyun can’t help who he’s attracted to. He can’t help if he’s attracted to more than one person at once. (Which he is––because he doesn’t think there’s a single person in this band that he wouldn’t mind sleeping with.) And he especially can’t do anything about how horny he gets when he lets his mind wander just a little bit too far on those days when the other members are forced to squeeze into pants that are far too tight, or that last time the group was forced to play the pepero game and Junhong  _ dove right in without a single care of what the whole entire fucking world would think or how Daehyun just might actually have to sit with his legs crossed for the rest of filming because their lips touched. _

It’s not Daehyun’s fault he’s been deprived of basic needs. Okay, well, maybe his basic needs are a little less basic than those of most guys. He knows that the other members often find that just a regular jerking-off-in-the-shower is plenty enough for a little while, but whenever Daehyun tries, he’s only ever left craving something more intense and never feeling satisfied. Which is why he turned to Youngjae in the first place. Who to confide with if not your best friend? Definitely not the other four adolescent men he’d walked in on touching themselves––or on the rare occasion each other––far too many times for comfort.

  
  


Of course Youngjae remembers the blindfold thing. He remembered the rope. He remembers  _ everything _ . And yet, as he slides the silk of one of Daehyun’s own ties over his face, a mixture of surprise, excitement and appreciation sparks inside of him.

“This okay?” Youngjae asks from where he leans above him.

Daehyun nods before Youngjae even finishes speaking. “Yes, yes, it’s okay,” he says earnestly.

Youngjae snorts as he knots the fabric behind Daehyun’s head. “Sounds like it’s more than just okay to me.”

“That’s right,” Daehyun breathes, trying to suppress a shudder as Youngjae slides the extra material over his collarbones.

“Time to get naked,” Youngjae sing-songs after he finishes securing the tie around Daehyun’s head. Daehyun can hear the smile in his voice.

A hand lands flat on his chest, and Daehyun sucks in a breath as it slowly slides down, popping the buttons of his shirt one by one. Youngjae takes his time, loving to tease, as usual, and Daehyun is left with goosebumps all over his body by the time Youngjae is pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Instead of pulling it the rest of the way off, he skips straight to Daehyun’s pants. After the couple of torturous minutes it takes for him to finally undo the button and zipper of his jeans, Youngjae makes quick work of tugging them down his legs. It proves difficult, as usual, and he grumbles when the material gets stuck around Daehyun’s thighs. This is a normal speed bump, but Daehyun likes the way Youngjae tugs at the pants harshly until they give in and slide off.

Underwear is next. It always takes the longest. Daehyun’s swears Youngjae could spend hours teasing with light touches before he actually pulls the boxers off of him. His patience is truly admirable. But this time Youngjae doesn’t stall, and tugs the garment from Daehyun’s body immediately. This takes Daehyun by surprise, of course, and he gasps as the rough move has him sliding a little bit down the bed, and that feeling of  _ I’mnakedI’mnakedI’mnaked  _ that never really left is there suddenly. The chanting in his head stops this time, though, when Youngjae’s fingers flutter over his thighs, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to be naked. Although, his shirt is technically still on. Just pushed down and undone, arms still through the sleeves.

Does the tie count as clothing, too?

Just as Daehyun is beginning to ponder this question, he hears a knock on the door, and there’s a pat to one of his thighs. He feels the mattress lift a touch when Youngjae stands, and he feels cold, fighting the instinct to go after him. He knows it’s Junhong at the door, and the knowledge fills his stomach with butterflies––in the best way.

  
  


Junhong thought he knew what to expect when Youngjae asked him if he’d be willing to do him a favor. He didn’t. Instead of prompting they swap chores or something, Youngjae sat down on Junhong’s bed, crossed his ankles over each other, and asked him what kind of porn he watched.

Jongup excused himself from the room promptly.

Long story short, Youngjae convinced Junhong to join him and Daehyun in what he called a “session.” He told Junhong about some of the stuff he and Daehyun were into––none of which he found really surprising––and he said yes. Youngjae tying him and Daehyun up together naked? Yes, please. That incident the other day was nothing short of exciting, so why not?

He hasn’t gotten off in a while. Not to imply that he would’ve said no even if he had, because Junhong would have said yes no matter what. He’s always been shy with stuff like this, and it’s about time he start venturing past the safety of his own hand and the walls of the shower.

But nothing Youngjae told Junhong prepared him for what he sees as he’s led into his and Daehyun’s room. Well––he’s not surprised to see  _ Daehyun,  _ since it is his room, but what does surprise him is Daehyun’s current… state. Junhong realizes he’s never seen Daehyun naked for more than a flash of a second around the dorms or in the dressing rooms, and now he has an all-access pass. He’s so goddamn sexy. Maybe it’s the blindfold. Maybe it’s the disheveled, ruffled look his half-off shirt is creating.

There’s only one light on in the room, a desk lamp that casts a weak wave of orange, and Daehyun is, from this angle, mostly just a silhouette against the moonlight that pours in through the open windows. His profile is truly something to admire where the natural glow from the moon meets the orange over his body. Daehyun’s head is tilted upward, and the display of his neck is more than enough to have him swallowing thickly as Youngjae leads him over, closer to the bed.

Daehyun turns his head toward them when he hears movement, but he doesn’t say anything. The way his legs are sliding against each other in slow movements gives away his anticipation. He looks almost timid with his eyes covered.

Junhong has to tear his eyes away from their task of roaming Daehyun’s body over and over again to turn to Youngjae, who’s watching him with sparkling eyes.

“Are you gonna blindfold me, too?” He asks quietly, not anticipating the light laugh he gets in return.

“If you want me to,” Youngjae says.

Junhong feels his face heat up, and he shakes his head. “N-no… I was just wondering.”

Youngjae claps his hands together, and Junhong stifles a laugh at how Daehyun startles at the noise, his entire body flinching, head jerking toward the spot where Youngjae is sitting.

“Are we ready to get started?”

  
  


Junhong takes every opportunity presented to him to touch Daehyun. He can’t deny that he’s always wanted to; the man’s skin always looks so soft. The first thing he does after Youngjae strips him and positions them together is trace Daehyun’s lips with his fingers. He isn’t expecting Daehyun to  _ lick them _ in response, but it’s certainly not an unwelcomed gesture, as Junhong now proceeds to dip his fingers into his mouth––

And then Youngjae is tugging his hand away and his arm behind his back, sliding something that’s probably rope around their limbs. They wait in silence, still and allowing him to adjust their positions as needed, before, a while later, Youngjae stands back to survey his work. He makes an overly-exhausted sigh and flops down in the chair beside the bed.

He’s tied Daehyun’s wrists behind Junhong’s neck and Junhong’s arms behind his own back, making sure neither of them can use their hands. Their legs are woven over one another, Daehyun’s left thigh secured to Junhong’s right and vice-versa, so that they fit together like puzzle pieces. Junhong’s right leg is slid between both of Daehyun’s, and Daehyun’s left between both of his, solid and warm.

“Come on,” Youngjae encourages when neither of them move immediately. “Don’t just leave me hanging.” He begins to shuffle his own clothes off. “I’ll help out when I decide you need me.”

Junhong is surprised to find that Daehyun is already hard, and he also immediately discovers that Youngjae has given him almost no slack to move. He can definitely shift his hips enough to grind against Daehyun––where they’re already pressed together, thanks to the rope wound thick above their hips and around their thighs, and he actually can’t move his face  _ away _ from Daehyun’s, as they’re stuck close enough together to feel each other’s breaths, maybe with a couple inches of space between them. He’s not really sure where to start, but Daehyun seems to be waiting for him to make the first move, expectant as he licks his lips. To keep them level with each other, Youngjae had to loop the rope around the very tops of Daehyun’s thighs, snug and squeezing lightly just below his ass. Junhong wishes his hands were free so that he could touch.

  
  


Youngjae is, to say the very least, happy he decided to help Daehyun out with this. It’s by far one of the best decisions of his life, and watching Daehyun and Junhong has him pretty sure they both feel the same way.

It’s kind of funny to watch them at first, because as far as Youngjae knows this is the first time Junhong has ever even been tied up, and he’s shy, not quite sure what to do. Daehyun, on the other hand, looks eager to get on with things, but he himself is also shy and pretty much always submissive, so Youngjae doubts he’ll be starting anything. Junhong is almost comical, staring at Daehyun’s face in front of his and twitching every now and then against the rope, jostling them and making Daehyun clench his fists behind Junhong’s neck, where his wrists are secured together. Youngjae made sure Junhong knows that he can opt out anytime, but there’s a look of determination clouded with want and hesitation on his face; he must just not know where to start, so Youngjae takes the reins back for a moment to help get the train rolling.

He extends a leg from where he’s sitting beside the bed on Daehyun’s desk chair and nudges the back of Junhong’s thigh. “Kiss him” is all he says, and apparently that’s all Junhong needs. Youngjae watches as he surges forward almost too fast and practically crashes into Daehyun, who moans immediately, anyway. He’s been hard pretty much since Youngjae put the blindfold on him, neediness already taking over his body in a way that Youngjae has seen before. He’s already wiggling in place and trying to shove his hips forward, and Youngjae has a feeling this might be over faster than he thought.

“Daehyun, slow down,” he commands. “At least give him a chance to get up,” he says with a scoff. Daehyun’s cheeks flare pink immediately and he goes still, and Youngjae feels a surge of arousal at how quickly his command was obeyed. Junhong seems surprised, but he takes advantage of Daehyun’s malleable state and ducks his head down to suck on his throat, just below his adam’s apple. Daehyun’s breath hitches and he whines on top of the soft sounds that Junhong’s lips make against his skin. He pushes back against Junhong’s mouth, urging him to suck harder, to bite down. Youngjae can see Junhong’s jaw close slowly before he hears Daehyun’s drawn-out groan. Junhong grinds his teeth against the skin, and a low sound comes from his own throat, a near-comical mix between a growl and purr that Youngjae finds quite fitting of his character.

Impatient already, he crawls onto the bed and settles behind Junhong––trying not to dip the mattress too much––for a closer look. He can’t reach Daehyun as well, but he figures he won’t be needing as much stimulation to get to his climax as Junhong will.

When Junhong pulls back with a smack, there are indents from his teeth left in Daehyun’s skin, and as he ducks to his collarbone, Youngjae reaches over and lightly traces the heated marks with his fingers. Daehyun shivers, and he can’t tell if it’s caused by his touch or Junhong’s tongue gliding over the junction between his neck and shoulder.

It feels almost like they’ve skipped a step now that Junhong is here; as if there should have been some sort of talk between him and Daehyun, but they don’t seem bothered for something like that, and it’s definitely too late for coherent conversation now. Daehyun hasn’t stopped making noise since Junhong first touched him––little gasps, moans, and whimpers constantly leaving his mouth. In contrast, Junhong is near silent, and Youngjae is determined to change this. Junhong’s turned on, yeah, but it’s not enough.

Youngjae decides he’ll keep it that way for a little while, and consequently make Daehyun wait longer, too. It’s well worth it to be patient if it means that he’ll get to deal with the mess he knows Daehyun will turn into after just a little while. Youngjae knows how to recognize the signs that he’s getting desperate, too, and he can’t help but smirk when he starts chewing on his lower lip. He’s trying not to beg, because he knows that’s what Youngjae wants. Except Youngjae always wins, but he’s glad that Daehyun keeps trying every time, anyway.

He can’t deny that his frustration is hot. There’s nothing Youngjae loves more than watching Daehyun give up and fall apart. (He knows it’s something Daehyun loves doing, too, as much as he might pretend to be annoyed on the occasion he’s coherent enough to express it; they’ve talked about it more times than he can count.)

 

Junhong swipes the length of his tongue back up Daehyun’s neck and licks his ear, pulling a heavy shudder and a weak moan from his body. He nibbles at the top for a moment before pressing a kiss just below the lobe, and then scraping the edges of his teeth over Daehyun’s jaw.

Finally, Daehyun returns the gesture, and nuzzles his face against Junhong’s neck, rubbing his cheek against it. He mouths around Junhong’s adam’s apple––tongue poking curiously at his throat, feeling him out, mapping him––, and Junhong pauses his own actions, a heavy, shaky sigh leaving his mouth as Daehyun works his lips over his skin. It’s obvious that Daehyun knows what he’s doing when it comes to his mouth; he moves quickly but thoroughly, making sure he doesn’t miss a single spot that he can reach. Unfortunately, the restraints keep him from going and lower than the top of Junhong’s chest, but that will have to do for now.

Youngjae bites his lip as he watches. Daehyun is so focused, so determined to make Junhong feel good and being so damn seductive like always. Even without his sight he knows how to work Junhong; he’s already figuring out what the maknae likes, moving back and forth from spot to spot and driving him into a deep state of arousal. Junhong’s eyes are glossing over fast, and his face is flushing ripe. His breaths turn into light pants, and he begins to rock his hips into Daehyun’s, probably without even noticing. Daehyun, Youngjae thinks, is captivating like a siren, even without using his voice.

 

Light, airy moans have begun to fill the room like a thin fog, settled over the bed to canopy the three in a filmy, sublime atmosphere that’s separate from the present.

Youngjae licks his lips and finally allows himself to indulge a bit. He’s never heard Junhong like this before, and the cute little nasally groans and driving him mad. He slides a hand over his thigh, not stalling for long before he grips his own cock, propping himself up with his free hand and scooting a bit closer to the other two. The sight is nothing less than divine, and Youngjae snatches the nearest phone from the nightstand––it’s probably Daehyun’s––and snaps a few pictures to send to himself later. He almost wants to take a video, but his dick is really calling his name louder, and he drops the device in favor of returning to his task.

Daehyun suddenly groans out Junhong’s name heavily, and Youngjae looks down to see that he’s rutting against the thigh between his own roughly. He tips off his whine of “Junhonggie” with a small, desperate noise, which is cut off when his lips are taken in another hard kiss. Junhong moves his mouth over Daehyun’s enthusiastically, practically devouring him as he moves against Daehyun, too.

Youngjae sits up and crosses his legs, dragging one hand up Junhong’s side, over his hip and along his ribcage then past the curve of his neck before he roots his fingers in his hair and makes a fist. He’s not pulling him away from Daehyun; just applying a tight pressure to encourage him while still reminding him who’s in charge. Junhong whines against Daehyun’s lips and bites down, making Daehyun mewl in response, and Youngjae smiles, satisfied with the chain reaction.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun chokes out desperately, flexing his fingers around nothing, trying to find something grounding to grip onto. Junhong’s own hands are doing the same thing, clenching behind his back, and his arms are straining against the rope, pulling fruitlessly. He’s definitely at full mast now; Youngjae can even see a thin line of precum slipping over Daehyun’s thigh from where he’s still grinding against it. His whole face is flushed, too, brows furrowed as he takes a break from sucking on Daehyun’s lips to catch his breath, ducking to pant against his neck, hips never stopping. His movements are steadily falling from smooth and flowing to choppy and messy and he’s starting to echo Daehyun’s  _ whines _ and Youngjae decides it’s time to intervene, his cock giving a swift couple of throbs as his mind skips ahead to imagine them both cumming at the same time, all over each other. He wants that now.

 

Daehyun can hardly think straight––or at all––as Junhong relentlessly kisses and nibbles at his neck. The feeling of the maknae grinding against his body so powerfully is making him drool, and he wants nothing more than to roll over onto his back and let him fuck him. But that’ll be for another day, as he’s certain neither of them have a chance of lasting long enough to get even halfway to that point.

He blinks uselessly against the black, silky fabric covering his eyes as he suddenly feels hands––Youngjae’s––caress his face before fingertips land over his puffy, swollen lips and press down. He darts his tongue out to lick at them, a reflex he’s adopted recently, and Youngjae doesn’t even surprise him when he shoves two of his fingers into his mouth and nearly down his throat, choking him for a second before pulling back and rubbing over his tongue. He melts at the rough treatment with a whimper around Youngjae’s hand, and he can feel Junhong shudder against him. The fingers drag out of his mouth slowly and travel down his throat, collarbones, and chest, before stopping at his stomach and circling around his navel. The feeling of his own saliva over his skin makes him shiver, and he can feel the goosebumps rising along the cool trail down his abdomen.

Youngjae is saying something, Daehyun can hear his voice, but his mind is practically mush at this point, so he hopes his words aren’t instructions he’s supposed to follow. Suddenly Junhong jerks against him, letting out a sharp cry that has Daehyun’s ears back at attention. Junhong’s chest is practically rumbling with a pleased purr, and he can only guess what Youngjae’s doing to him. His mind wanders, picturing all the different ways in which Junhong’s face could contort in pleasure, the way he would look with a blissful pout on his lips and his eyes squeezed shut––and then there’s a long, hard moan, and warm liquid falls over Daehyun’s stomach and thigh as Junhong twitches against him. The heat alone is almost enough to tip Daehyun over the edge, and he moans, too, but Youngjae hasn’t given him permission to cum yet, so he waits, still rubbing his dick over Junhong’s leg.

A hand slides through his hair and his head is jerked back, baring his throat, and he gulps when two mouths slide across his neck at the same time, one from behind, over his shoulder. He didn’t even noticed Youngjae move. When did that happen?

Youngjae bites into the junction of his shoulder and neck while simultaneously grinding his cock against Daehyun’s ass, and Daehyun can’t suppress the cry that leaves his lips at the sensation of teeth clamping down around his skin and drawing it into a hot mouth, being sucked on harshly. Junhong’s bites are remarkably more gentle across the soft of his throat. A hand slides over his chest and gropes openly, and Daehyun doesn’t think he can handle much more.

He swallows thickly, and then stutters out “c-can I…” weakly, not even finishing his question before Youngjae growls in his ear and tells him to cum, sinking his teeth into the cartilage of his ear.

Daehyun shouts as he finally hits his release, and it’s got to be one of the best orgasms he’s had, waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through him as his eyes roll back uselessly and he shakes in Youngjae’s hold and against Junhong. Even though he can’t see, he knows his cum is all over Junhong, and he’s happy to see it when Youngjae tugs the blindfold off of him.

He meets Junhong’s eyes, which are hazy, and he blinks at him slowly, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he looks back at Daehyun.

“Hyung,” he mumbles, then ducks his face down, nuzzling against Daehyun’s neck, which is sore from all the biting. Daehyun just hums in response, but Junhong doesn’t say anything else, just breathing heavily against him, and Daehyun figures he must have fallen asleep.

He cranes his neck to look at Youngjae, who’s wiping his hand off with a couple tissues. His bare back looks so smooth. He tosses them into the trash basket before turning back to Daehyun and Junhong and crawling back over them on the bed. Daehyun gives him his best sleepy smile, and Youngjae just rolls his eyes as he starts on the rope, beginning with the knots that are keeping Junhong’s arms behind his back.

He moves down their bodies quickly, rolling up and putting away the rope before settling down between them with a damp towel. Daehyun is pretty much drifting in and out of consciousness on a cloud, but he watches as Youngjae carefully rearranges them both onto their backs and stretches out their legs and arms. He wipes them off first, then starts massaging Junhong’s shoulders. He’s still asleep, but a few pleased groans leave the maknae’s mouth, and Youngjae’s lips quirk up at the corners.

When he moves on to Daehyun, he starts with his wrists, pulling his hands into his lap, but Daehyun grabs his hands back and tugs him down.

“Morning,” he murmurs. “Sleep.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and snorts softly, but he just leans over Daehyun to turn the lamp off, and then scoots over to push Daehyun closer to Junhong. Daehyun snuggles against him, resting his head on his chest, and Youngjae settles down behind him, making a nice Daehyun-sandwich. Junhong’s heartbeat is slow and strong under him, and Youngjae’s arm around his waist feels grounding. He kind of takes back regretting telling him about this little kink of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, because in all honestly I don't know what I'm doing. XD
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave requests in my inbox on tumblr (@moonthongyeup) or check out my one-shot collection, Shorts, for more!


End file.
